House of Scares House of Injust
by velvatonBTR
Summary: What will happen when a mysterious new girl appears at Anubis House? And who's side is she on?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**-In Nina's living room in America-**_

_**Fabian: Hey Nins, I've missed you so much, how are you?**_

_**Nina: Hey Fabian, I've missed you too and I'm fine thanks, what about everybody over there?**_

_**Fabian: yh there fine but…**_

_**Nina: what is it Fabian? –she looks worried-**_

_**Fabian: well Victor keeps searching the place for the cup; I think he knows that we hid it**_

_**Nina: oh well keep an eye on him ok –she smiles at him- anyway I've got to go, see you next week, love you –she waved goodbye-**_

_**Fabian: ok bye Nins**_

_**-Fabian shuts his computer down and goes to bed, the next morning-**_

_**Mick: -In their bedroom- Hey are you looking forward to seeing Nina next week?**_

_**Fabian: YES ABSOLUTLY, I've missed her so much and…**_

_**Mick: ok ok, it was just a simple question mate**_

_**Fabian: sorry**_

_**-Jerome walks past their room and overhears them talking-**_

_**Mick: anyway where were you guys on prom night? Me and Mara couldn't find you**_

_**Fabian: oh well ummm**_

_**Jerome: -he walks in- oh hey Fabian, do you have my tie –he stares at him-**_

_**Fabian: what, oh yh let me go get it **_

_**-they both leave the room leaving Mick there-**_

_**Fabian: pheww thanks Jerome, I owe you one**_

_**Jerome: no problemo and yes you do**_

_**-there's a knock at the door, Trudy walks up to the door-**_

_**Trudy: I wonder who that is –she opens the door and Nina comes walking in with her suitcase-**_

_**Nina: Hey guys**_

_**Fabian: NINA –he runs up to her and hugs her, then kisses her on the cheek- I thought that you weren't coming till next week**_

_**Nina: I told you that so it would be a surprise when I got here today –she smiles at him-**_

_**Jerome: yuck, save the lovey dovey stuff till later please**_

_**-they both look at him, then Patrisha, Mara and Amber walked down the stairs-**_

_**Amber: Nina your back, how was your summer? –she hugs her-**_

_**Mara, Patrisha: Hey Nina –they hug her-**_

_**Nina: Hey guys, I had a great summer thanks Amber, what about you guys?**_

_**Amber: I had the most amazing summer ever me and Alfie went shopping and…**_

_**Mara: Amber don't you always go shopping –everyone giggles-**_

_**Amber: yes but that's not the point**_

_**-there's another knock at the door, Trudy goes to answers it when Victor comes downstairs-**_

_**Victor: I'll get that Trudy –walking up to the door-**_

_**Trudy: ohh ok then, Hello Nina did you have a nice summer? –she nodded, then Trudy walked back into the kitchen-**_

_**-Victor walks up to the door and opens it, there's a new girl at the door, she had long wavy blond hair with beautiful blue eyes, and she was wearing jeans and a tight top-**_

_**Victor: ah you must be Rebecca, welcome to Anubis House**_

_**Becca: -she walks in and looks at everyone- hey, I'm Becca and…**_

_**Victor: -he interrupts her and starts taking her upstairs- yes everyone this is your new house mate, now get back to doing whatever it was you were doing**_

_**Jerome: hey, its Becca right? –he looks at her in a way that he has never looked at a girl before-**_

_**Becca: yh hey umm I'll be right back ok –she smiles at him-**_

_**-Victor takes her into his office and shuts the door, she sits down-**_

_**Victor: Hello, I'm Victor your house caretaker and I'm just going to ask you some questions, ok?**_

_**Becca: sure thing**_

_**Victor: ok so where do you come from?**_

_**Becca: France**_

_**Victor: so you're French!**_

_**Becca: umm no I'm English I just lived over there **_

_**Victor: humm ok –he stares at her- now this is important, do you know anyone called Rufus Zeno or Renei Zeldman?**_

_**Becca: -she looks a bit confused- umm no I don't think so, do you ask these questions to everyone else?**_

_**Victor: -looks into mid air- huhh yes its house policy**_

_**Becca: ok so can I go now?**_

_**Victor: yes go, get out **_

_**-Becca leaves the office and goes downstairs, everyone is in the living room, she walks up to the door-**_

_**Fabian: why did Victor take the new girl up to his office?**_

_**Alfie: maybe she's one of them –he says sarcastically-**_

_**-Nina looked at them, Becca is overhearing them-**_

_**Nina: well she might be, why else would Victor take her up to his office the moment she gets here , I mean he never took me up to his office when I got here**_

_**-Mick walks out of his room and up to the living room bumping into Becca by accident-**_

_**Mick: ohh sorry, hey who are you? –everyone turns around and looks at her –**_

_**Becca: umm im Becca your new house mate, and you?**_

_**Mick: I'm Mick why don't you come into the living room **_

_**Becca: -Mick takes her arm and walks into the living room- oh umm ok thanks**_

_**-she sits down in the chair next to Mick and Jerome, everyone is looking at her strangely except Jerome who is giving her the same look as earlier-**_

_**Nina: hi I'm Nina, and your Becca right**_

_**Becca: uhh hey, yh that's me**_

_**Alfie: are you an alien spy? Where are you from?**_

_**Becca: umm **_

_**Mara: ignore him he always talks about aliens, I'm Mara so where are you from**_

_**Becca: -she has a little laugh- hey, umm I come from France**_

_**Amber: your French, you don't sound it**_

_**Becca: no I just lived over there **_

_**Patrisha: ohh really, so you can speak French then right**_

_**Becca: yup **_

_**Jerome: so what are you doing here?**_

_**Becca: umm well my brother sent me –everyone looked at her-**_

_**Mick: your brother, not your parents?**_

_**Becca: umm no I don't have any… -her phone rings and she looks worried- ohh sorry but umm I need to get this –she walks out of the room and answered the phone-**_

_**Nina: what was that about?**_

_**Fabian: don't know**_

_**Mick: so Nina, what are you doing back here so early?**_

_**Nina: I wanted to surprise Fabian –she cuddles up to him-**_

_**Mick: oh ok, hey Fabian you didn't tell me why you guys weren't at the prom?**_

_**-Fabian stares at Nina-**_

_**Nina: well we umm, we…**_

_**Alfie: we went on a walk didn't we and…**_

_**Patrisha: yh we did and we got lost so we tried to get home and…**_

_**Mara: but Mick went outside to look for you and he couldn't find you**_

_**-The whole Sibuna club was looking at each other-**_

_**Jerome: maybe we should tell them I mean they could be in danger what with Rufus out there**_

_**Mick: Rufus who is that?**_

_**Mara: danger, come on guys what's going on?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**-all the kids are in the living room-**_

_**Mick: well come on then tell us**_

_**Nina: well the thing is –Nina takes them in the hallway and explains everything to them, elsewhere Becca is talking to Rufus on the phone-**_

_**Rufus: so do you have any info for me yet?**_

_**Becca: no, they all seem so nice please I don't want to do this anymore please**_

_**Rufus: now you know that I can't let that happen**_

_**Becca: but please**_

_**Rufus: no butt's now listen carefully**_

_**-back at the house in the living room everyone is talking-**_

_**Mara: no that's why you guys weren't at the prom**_

_**Patricia: yup and he kidnapped me **_

_**Mara: what, when?**_

_**Patricia: the night of the play**_

_**Amber: so now that you know watch out for Rufus ok**_

_**Mick: sure thing but why is this mad man so obsessed in what was it again? The cup of ark?**_

_**Nina: ankh, the cup of ankh. All we know is that he is determined to become immortal**_

_**Jerome: and he doesn't have a problem with blackmail, stealing or kidnapping**_

_**Fabian: so just be careful ok guys –he smiled at them- **_

_**-Becca comes back into the living room-**_

_**Mara: hey who was that on the phone?**_

_**Becca: oh it wasss myyy brother just wondering if I'm ok- she smiles awkwardly at them- so what were you guys talking about?**_

_**Amber: Justin Bieber! **_

_**Becca: huh? **_

_**Patricia: what she means is, we were having a debate on whether hes good or not**_

_**Becca: -looking confused- umm right ok, so? …**_

_**Alfie: so what?**_

_**Becca: so whos for and whos against?**_

_**-they kept talking about Justin Bieber until dinner time- **_

_****** 1 month later ******_

_**-everyone was in the living room except Becca, who was on the kitchen, the guys were talking about Sibuna, whilst Jerome and Becca kept giving eye glances at one another-**_

_**Amber: do you think he's dead?**_

_**Alfie: well lets hope for our sake that he is**_

_**Nina: hopefully –she smiled and the looked over to Jerome and saw what he and Becca were doing- What do you think Jerome?**_

_**-he didn't answer-**_

_**Patricia: hey, lover boy! –she clicked her fingers at him-**_

_**Jerome: huh what? Sorry –he turned back around and faced the others- **_

_**Fabian: Jerome, please try and stay focused**_

_**Jerome: so what did you… -Jerome phone beeped-**_

_**Fabian: who's that? –everyone looked at him-**_

_**Jerome: -he looked at his phone he had a message from Rufus saying that if he didn't come to the usual place in 10 mins then he do unspeakable things- oh umm it's no one, it's just low battery –Jerome got up and left the house-**_

_**Nina: I wonder what that was about **_

_**Amber: I don't know, Alfie boo could you go see if he's ok, he looked worried**_

_**Alfie: sure, I'll text you if something wrong**_

_**-Alfie ran after Jerome-**_

_**Mick: so what's up with Clark?**_

_**Fabian: well when Jerome started to find out about Sibuna he contacted Rufus, he didn't know that Rufus was bad and then he was forced to work for him, he tried stealing the puzzle pieces…**_

_**Nina: but he's fine now, he's on our side**_

_**Mara: ok, but wait**_

_**Amber: what is it Mara?**_

_**Mara: you said that he worked with Rufus**_

_**Patrisha: yh what are you getting to?**_

_**Mara: what if Rufus tried to contacted him again**_

_**-they all looked at each other worried-**_

_**Nina: OF COURSE, that must have been Rufus, I mean why would you say that your phone is out of battery and then just leave the house**_

_**Amber: oh no**_

_**Fabian: what is it Amber?**_

_**Amber: we just sent Alfie after him, they both could get hurt**_

_**Patrisha: don't worry Amber**_

_**Mick: yh I'm sure they will be fine Ams **_

_**-Becca walks into the room- hey where's Jerome and Alfie going? **_

_**Amber: well Alfie went to go check on Jerome, because we think that he might be seeing Rufus**_

_**Everyone: AMBER! **_

_**Amber: what?**_

_**Becca: who's Rufus –she lied- **_

_**Fabian: oh umm he's my Uncle**_

_**Nina: yes Jerome was going to see if he wanted to come for tea**_

_**Becca: -she looks confused but she knows what really is happening-so why didn't you go? –she pointed to Fabian-**_

_**Mara: umm well because Jerome was going to get something and Rufus was on the way**_

_**Becca:-she stares at them- ok if you say so- she walked out of the room-**_

_**-Alfie was just about to catch up to Jerome when he saw Rufus he hid in the bushed and watched-**_

_**Rufus: good boy you came, now listen carefully –he grabs Jerome and pushed him against the wall hard-**_

_**Jerome: owghh**_

_**Rufus: now I want you to go back and get me the cup and the elxia and then bring then back to me**_

_**Jerome: -he looked scared- no**_

_**-Alfie was still in the bushes and he was recording everything on his phone-**_

_**Rufus: excuse me what did you just say?**_

_**Jerome: -he took a gulp- I said no; I will not deceive my friends again**_

_**-Rufus got angry-**_

_**Rufus: rite that's it, I've had enough of you little brats –he grabbed Jerome and pushed him into the back of his van and drove off-**_

_**Alfie: JEROME**_

_**-he jumped out of the bushes and tried running after him but they were too fast-**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

-back at Anubis House everyone except Jerome, Alfie and Becca were in Nina's bedroom-

Patricia: I hope there ok

Mara: don't worry Patricia, I'm sure they will be fine

Amber: Mara you don't know what he is capable of, he ruined my hair

-Alfie runs through the front door out of breath-

Trudy: are you alright, love

Alfie: -trying to get his breath back- yeah I'm fine, umm where's Nina and Fabian?

Trudy: there in Nina's bedroom

Alfie: -he's running upstairs- thank you

-he runs into Nina's room-

Nina: Alfie, what is it? What happened?

Amber: come on boo, is everything alright?

-everyone stress at him-

Alfie: -saying out of breath- I, umm

Mara: Alfie breaths here have some water –she hands him some water-

Alfie: -he drinks the water- thanks Mara

Fabian: now tell us what happened? Where's Jerome?

Alfie: well I almost caught up with Jerome when I saw Rufus, here I recorded it –he handed them the phone and they watched it-

Patrisha: what are we gonna do? We need to get Jerome back

Mara: don't worry

-Mara get's up and walks out of the room crossing paths with Becca at the door, Becca walks in-

Becca: hey guy's what are you all doing in here –she looks at them-

Patricia: umm were doing a science project right guys

Fabian: yes its do for the first day back at school –he lied-

Becca: -she looks at them- you know I haven't known you guys very long but you lot are terrible liars

Nina: ok ok well the truth is that we think that Jerome is in danger

Becca: what? why? what happened? –she looked really scared, guilty and worried-

Patrisha: well he got this message but he told us that his phone was just low battery

Alfie: and then he left the house

Nina: so we think that this guy called Rufus has him

-they all look at her and she looks really guilty and everyone can tell-

Fabian: Becca are you alright?

-she doesn't answer-

Nina: Becca what wrong? What have you done? –they all get worried-

Becca: I'm soo sorry, I never wanted to do this –she was looking down but they could see a tear run down her cheek-

Mick: Becca what have you done?

-they all starred at her wondering what the hell was going on-

Becca: -she lifted up her head- I'm so so sorry please forgive me

Alfie: Becca listen to me, this guy Rufus he's dangerous and if does have Jerome then that is bad, very bad so tell us what the hell is going on ? –he said in a serious voice that no one has ever seen, everyone looked at him in shock-

Becca: ok, I'll tell you but please don't be mad at me

Fabian: that depends

Becca: ok well me and Rufus had a little encounter a couple of months ago, me and my family were going through some rough times and I saw him so I tried to get his money but he caught me and took me to this campsite, he told me that he would give me all the money that I need if I did something for him

Mick: and what was the something he wanted you to do?

Becca: -she took a deep breath- to come to this place and get some information from you guys

Nina: so when you say your brother sent you, you mean Rufus sent you?

Becca: -she nodded- but that was just the first thing he wanted me to do, this morning when I got that phone call it was from him telling me too help him…

Fabian: help him with what?

Becca: now please don't be mad, but he wanted me to help him –she took a deep breath- kidnap Jerome

Everyone: WHAT!

Alfie: how could you do something like that to your friends –he says angrily with his fists clenched-

Becca: I'm so sorry please you have believe me when I say I never wanted to do any of this to you guys but he forced me too, please

Fabian: ok guy's what do you think we should do? –he looks at everyone-

Nina: I think that we can trust her –at that point everyone was starring at Nina-

Alfie: Nina are you mad, she helped kidnap Jerome

Amber: Alfie calm down she didn't mean to –she sits him back down and cuddles him-

Mick: yeah besides she can help us get him back –looking at Becca- right?


	4. Chapter 4

Becca: of course I will help you, I regret everything that I have done

Patricia: you see Alfie were going to get him back

-Alfie loosens up a bit-

Nina: ok so here's the plan…

-at a abandon warehouse on the other side of town, Rufus has Jerome tied up-

Rufus: you'll regret the day you double crossed me –he hits Jerome-

Jerome: oww and you seem never to get the message do you?

-just when Rufus was about to hit Jerome again his phone rings-

Rufus: -he answered the phone- hello

Becca: hey it's me, what's going on?

Rufus: nothing to concern yourself about –he looked at Jerome who was in pain-

Becca: ok well tell me where you are and we can sort it all out –she said shakily-

Rufus: ok meet me at the abandoned warehouse on the other side of town in 2 hours, got it? Oh and don't let any of the brats follow you ok? –he hung up the phone and walked back over to Jerome- looks like this will soon be all over

Jerome: what do you mean?

Rufus: you will soon find out –he walked out of the warehouse and drove off-

-back at Anubis House, in Nina's bedroom-

Becca: -she hung's up the phone- ok now he should be gone for the next 2 hours, so we can go save Jerome

Alfie: how do we know that we really can trust you

Becca: please Alfie listen to me, when I first met you guys you all seemed so nice, I never wanted to do anything to you guys, especially Jerome, but he forced me

Amber: how did he force you, couldn't you just run and hide

Becca: I, I did –she gets teary- but he found me and he killed my parents

Amber: oh my god

Fabian: don't worry it's ok we trust you

-everyone smiles at her, even Alfie a bit-

Becca: ok come on lets go

-they get all their stuff and go downstairs, they bump into Mara-

Patrisha: hey where have you been?

Mara: at the school reading why?

Nina: don't you remember Rufus, Jerome, kidnapped

Mara: oh yes I remember, that's why I went to the school to get my head clear

Becca: ok, now you coming or not, the quicker we get to Jerome the better

-they all ran out the house, at the warehouse Rufus is talking to Jerome-

Rufus: looks like none of your friends care where you are

Jerome: what do you know?

Rufus: poor lonely Jerome, no one cares about you do they?

Jerome: shut up, I have Alfie and everyone else

Rufus: oh yes that's right, so what are they doing then, it doesn't look like they worried where you are

Jerome: YES THEY DO, they do –he had worried look on his face-

Rufus: ok then, oh but what about your parents hey, they left you at that school to rot and they nicer came back

Jerome: SHUT UP, just stop it

-outside the everyone turned up and stayed in the woods-

Fabian: look that's Rufus van, he's still here

Nina: Becca what do we do now?

Becca: umm, you guys stay here and hid and I'll go look around

Mick: but what if he sees you?

Becca: I'll just say that I could get here earlier and improvise

Alfie: ok, call if you find anything

Becca: ok now keep yourselves hidden

-Becca walks off to the warehouse door and the others stayed hidden in the woods, Becca walks up to the door and hears Jerome's and Rufus's voices-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Jerome: what do you want with me? –Starring at Rufus-

Rufus: you will find out soon enough –he walks away and goes to the door-

-outside Becca hears him coming so she runs and hides behind the wall-

Rufus: -he walks out of the warehouse and shuts and locks the door- haha, stupid boy –he gets in his van and drives off-

Becca: -she looks around to check that the close is clear, then she looks at Sibuna gang- ok guy's he's gone, you can come out

-everyone comes out of the woods and joins Becca-

Fabian: yes he's gone

Alfie: come on we need to get Jerome

Nina: right

-they all run over to the door, when they got to the door they see that its locked, Becca grabs the lock-

Becca: it's locked, urggh

Amber: Nina do you think that you could do your thing

Nina: yh sure here give it here

-Becca passes the lock to Nina, who grabs a hair pin and starts to pick the lock-

Nina: GOT IT –the lock drops to the floor-

-Becca grabs the door and pulls it open, they find Jerome tied up on the floor, they all go running up to him-

Alfie: Jerome are you ok?

Jerome: could be better, but how did you guys find me?

Patricia: ummm, well…

Nina: you see Jerome it's…umm well

Jerome: what? –he looks weird and confused at them-

Amber: well you see Jerome, we all figured out that Rufus had you and then Becca told us that she was in on it and then we came to save you –everyone starred at her-

All: AMBER!

Amber: what? –she looks confused then she gets it- oh my god, I'm so sorry Becca

-at that point Becca was backing up to the door and everyone was looking at her-

Jerome: what! Becca is that true, you were in on this with Rufus

Becca: -looking upset- Jerome, I'm sorry, I really am, I never wanted to do this, please I'm so sorry

Jerome: let's just go before he comes back

-he walks out pushing past Becca, then everyone else leaves except Becca-

Becca: what have I done –she walks off the other way-

-back at Anubis House, Jerome, Alfie, Nina, Patricia and Fabian were in the living room and Mick and Mara were in the kitchen-

Patricia: Jerome are you going to talk to Becca?

Alfie: yh she didn't mean to do it, Rufus made her do it

Nina: yh like you when Rufus threaten you to take the ankh pieces from us, remember?

Jerome: yh I guess, but she hasn't even been here that long, we don't know her

Fabian: we know quite a bit about her

Jerome: what?

Nina: she told us all about her past, Rufus killed her parents

Jerome: what? –he looked surprised- why?

Alfie: she took some money from him for her family but he wanted her to do something in return

Patricia: but she ran away and he killed them, that's why she was with him

Nina: but she also doubled crossed him and came to save you

Fabian: so you can see that she cares

Jerome: ok, I understand, I'll go talk to her –he gets up- where is she?

-Amber came downstairs-

Jerome: hey Amber, have you seen Becca?

Amber: umm the last I saw of her was at the warehouse, she started to walk the other way

Patricia: why would she do that? –everyone looks at each other-

-Mick and Mara walk into the living room-

Mick: hey does anyone have her number? –they shake their heads-

Mara: we should go look for her?

Mick: that's a great idea babes –they smile at each other-

Fabian: ok come on let's go

Nina: wait

Jerome: what is it Nina?

Nina: what's the time?

Patricia: 1:05pm why?

Nina: remember what her and Rufus said on the phone, he told her to meet him in 2 hours

Amber: what are you getting at? –everyone looking confused-

Nina: well that was about 2 hours ago

-everyone starts to look worried-

Jerome: you don't think she would still go to see that psychopath even though she knows what he could do, do you? –everyone just looks at him- come on, we have to find her, if he's capable of killing her parents then god knows what he will do to her when he finds out that I'm gone

-everyone runs out of the house, at the warehouse Becca is waiting then Rufus turns up-

Becca: -she takes a deep breath- ok here we go- Rufus had gotten out of his car and was walking up to her-

Rufus: you're here, good –he looks at her-

Becca: let's go then –she says worried, then they both walk over to the door-

Thank you so much for liking this. This is my very first fan fiction so was a bit scared to post it because some of the fan fiction's on here is amazing. But thank you. I hope you guys like it and sorry for any mistakes or boring plots


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

-Rufus and Becca were at the door and Rufus unlocked and opened it to find that Jerome was gone-

Rufus: WHAT! No, where is he? He couldn't off gotten out –he looked angry, he turned round and starred at Becca- YOU –he walked towards her and grabbed her arms- you were the only one who knew he was here, did you tell them? Did they hear you? –she didn't say anything- do they know? –he shouted at her and got a tighter grip on her-

Becca: umm –she started to think, should she say yes or no, I mean everyone else already hated her so what was the point- YES, I did –at that point everyone had turned up and was hiding in the woods-

Rufus: what did you just say?

Becca: I said yes, I told them so they could come and save him

-Rufus became very angry and he threw her against the wall outside, which everyone saw-

Rufus: -Becca was struggling in pain- now you listen to me, you do as I say or you know what will happen, but since they now know, I'm going to have to do something about you –he said looking at Becca-

-in the woods-

Mick: we have to go save her

Alfie: wait what if it's a trap?

Mara: a trap for what? Can't you see what he's doing to her, she put her life at risk to save Jerome!

Fabian: yh Alfie I don't think it's a trap

Alfie: ok sorry, so what are we going to do, Nina?

-everyone looks at her-

Nina: well we need to get her out of there and away from him –she started thinking-

Jerome: I have an idea, it sounds stupid but.. it might work, if we all go and stand up to him, then maybe he'll let her go, I mean there's 8 of us and only one of him

Amber: I don't know, that sounds a bit stupid and dangerous

Patricia: maybe but we need to do something and quick –they hear Becca scream-

Mick: I say we do it, come on

Jerome: all in –he looks at them-

All: yup

Jerome: ok, here we go

-they all come out of the woods and they walk up to Rufus-

Jerome: RUFUS! –he turns around and brings Becca with him-

Rufus: ah look it's my old friends, oh and yours too Becca –he looks down at her, she is just looking at them with Rufus holding her arms behind her back-

Alfie: we were never your friends

Jerome: but we are Becca's, despite anything she has done –he smiles at her-

Patricia: so give it up Rufus, you're not going to win

Rufus: -he starts laughing- I don't think you little brats get it, I always win don't you see I can make this one do anything I want, so how do you think that this is going to end

-everyone looks at each other when-

Becca: NO! –she pulls herself free from Rufus and runs over to the others- I'm not your salve anymore, I don't care what you do! And I don't talk to my friends like that –everyone smiles at her but Rufus looks very angry-

Rufus: what! No you do as I say or you know what I will do –he starts to walk up to her-

Nina: you keep away from her and us –everyone moves forward-

Fabian: yh so back off

-Becca smiles at her friends then she looks at Rufus who is very annoyed-

Rufus: this isn't over brats, you better watch out, especially you Becca –he storms of and drives off in his van-

Becca: thanks guys but I thought that you hated me after what I had done –she looks down, when Amber puts her hand on her shoulder, she looks back up at them-

Amber: we could never hate you, even if you did help Rufus kidnap Jerome and…

All: AMBER!

Amber: but what I mean is that after you risked your life to save Jerome's and then still meet up with Rufus, how could we hate you?

Becca: -she smiles- wow Amber, but Jerome you stormed passed me without saying anything

Jerome: -he walked up to her and holds her wrists nicely- I must admit I was mad at first but then they explained everything to me and I realized that I was being a bit stupid –he looks into her eyes and smiles- I'm sorry

Becca: I'm sorry too

-they hug each other-

Alfie: dude she's a girl?

Patricia: Alfie, come on let's go

-Jerome and Becca blush and everyone starts walking back home, back at Anubis House everyone was at the table-

Trudy: here you go my lovelies, a nice dinner before your first day back at school tomorrow

Mick: this looks amazing Trudy –he starts filling up his plate-

Fabian: I think he means thank you Trudy

-they all finish eating and went up to Nina's room for a Sibuna meeting-

Nina: ok now that Mick, Mara and Becca know I think that they should become members

Jerome: what about me?

Nina: oh sorry Jerome, and Jerome too –she smiles at him, he sorta smiles back a bit-

Amber: ok so we all meet up at the burnt out tree tomorrow at lunch time ok, oh and bring something close to you as well

Mick: why?

Patricia: it's a part of the initiation

Mara: what?

Nina: you'll find out tomorrow, Sibuna –she puts her hand over her eye-

-everyone else but Mick, Mara and Becca does the same as Nina, they look confused, everyone giggles but Jerome and Becca are smiling at each other-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

-it was the first day back to school and everyone was at the table eating breakfast in their uniforms-

Fabian: so Becca you looking forward to going to your new school?

Becca: umm…

Mick: Fabian you're the only one who ever looks forward to school

-everyone laughs and Nina leans towards to him-

Nina: well I think it's cute –she kisses him on the check-

-when she leaned back to where she was, her and everyone else was looking at Jerome with astonishment but Becca was looking at everyone in confusion-

Becca: why are you guys looking at Jerome like that?

Patricia: because Nina and Fabian kissed and he didn't leave a comment like –she starts imitating Jerome- ewww, please guys I want to keep my food down or leave the lovey dovey stuff –she stopped and everyone laughed and Becca giggled a bit-

Jerome: shut up Trixie –he stood up and stormed out of the house-

Mara: what was that about?

Becca: -she stood up- I'm gonna make sure that he's ok –she grabbed her bag and ran after Jerome-

Trudy: is Jerome ok?

-Victor comes in but half collapse to the floor-

Trudy: oh my, are you alright sweetie? –she runs over to him and the others just watch-

Victor: yes I'm fine –he looks up at everyone- well don't you have school to go to?

-they all get up and leave, elsewhere Becca has caught up with Jerome-

Becca: hey wait up –Jerome stopped and turned around, she stopped running when she got to him and she was panting- why did…you just…ran off like that?

Jerome: -they started walking- I don't know really –he mumbled-

Becca: Jerome are you ok? –she said looking into his eyes-

Jerome: -looking into Becca's eyes- yh I'm… umm, I'm not sure if anyone has said this before but you have really beautif… -before Jerome could finish his sentence, Alfie had joined, making them move to make room for him-

Alfie: hey guys what you talking about? –he looks at Jerome and Becca, who are blushing-

Becca: ohh umm well me and Jerome were talking about a new prank

Alfie: ohhh, who's it on?

Jerome: Patricia

-elsewhere everyone except Jerome, Alfie and Becca were walking to school-

Mara: so what's wrong with Victor?

Amber: well you know we told you about the elxia

Mick: yh

Amber: well when Rufus drunk out of the cup he finished it, so now Victor is getting old and wrinkles, eww

Nina: Amber focus

Mick: oh ok

Fabian: so I guess that he's gonna die

Patricia: I kinda feel sorry for him –everyone looked at her-

Amber: Patricia are you ok?

Patricia: oh come on, were gonna be late –she grabs Nina's and Amber's arms and they start running the rest follow-

-in drama class, Jerome, Alfie and Becca are seating on one seat, Nina, Fabian, Amber and Patricia on the other and Mick and Mara are outside training-

Jason: morning guys, welcome back to a new year –he smiles at the class-

All: morning

Jason: right, I'm going to start you of with a few trust exercises, so team up –they got up and teamed up, the team's were Jerome, Alfie and Becca, Nina and Fabian, Amber and Patricia- right now I want one of you to stand behind the other, and I want the person in front to fall and the person behind to catch, ok, go

-Fabian stood behind Nina and they started the exercise, Amber was complaining to Jason that she didn't want to do this exercise in case she broke a nail, then Patricia grabbed her arm and they started doing the exercise-

Patricia: come on Amber! –Amber was moaning-

-Jerome, Alfie and Becca were choosing who was going first-

Jerome: so –he looks at them-

Becca: so who's going first then? –she looked at them- come on, urgg –she walked in front of them- well one of you come and catch me before I fall –she smiled-

Alfie: uh maybe you should go first –he looked at Jerome-

Jerome: yh ok then –he walked behind Becca and he put his arm's out-

Becca: you ready? –he nodded- ok 3,2,1 –she falls and Jerome caught her, she got up and turned around- you see it's not that hard –she smiles-

Jerome: -he smiles- your turn mate! –he said trying not to blush-

Alfie: ok –he walked behind Becca and put his arm's out-

Becca: ok now you ready –he nodded- 3,2 –just before she said 1 Alfie saw Rufus outside the window looking at them, Alfie froze and forgot about Becca- 1 –she feel back and fell on the floor- oww, ALFIE

Alfie: huh what oh my god sorry –he looked at her still in shock-

Becca: I'm fine by the way –Jerome came over and put his arm out to help her-

Jerome: are you ok?

Becca: yh I think so –she grabbed his arm and he tried to pull her up but he fell on top of her-

-they both started laughing and then looked into each others eyes-

Nina: Becca are you ok? –everyone came over-

Becca: umm, yh sure –Jerome started to get up and helped Becca up-

Patricia: what happened?

Becca: we were doing the exercise when Alfie didn't catch me

Amber: Alfie!

Alfie: sorry but I saw something outside the window –he said a bit shakily-

Fabian: what was it? Alfie –everyone looked at him-

Alfie: it was Rufus! –everyone was speechless-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Nina: what! What was he doing?

Alfie: I don't know he was just looking at us through the window then he bent down and then he was gone

Fabian: maybe Mara or Mick saw something

-Becca ran out of the room-

Jerome: Becca wait up –he and the others ran after her-

Jason: excuse me, but where do you guys think you're going? –he looked at them but most of them had already gone-

Patricia: Rufus –the rest ran out-

-outside Becca ran up to the window were Rufus was and had a look around, the others ran up to Mick and Mara thinking that Becca would be there-

Alfie: hey guys

Amber: -they caught them up- hey, where's Becca? –her and everyone else looked around-

Mara: isn't that her over there? –she pointed to Becca, she was crouched on the floor-

Fabian: what she doing over there?

Nina: I don't know, it looks like she found something

Jerome: BECCA –he ran over to her and the others followed-

Mick: what's going on?

Amber: Alfie saw Rufus outside the window did you guys see anything?

Mara: no sorry –Becca was still crouched on the floor, when they arrived they saw that she had something in her hand-

Patricia: what is it?

-Becca was on the floor holding a note and photograph of her and her parents. Rufus had left it there for them to find. Becca heard Patricia and turned around to face them, she put the photo in her pocket and showed them the note-

Amber: what is that?

Fabian: it's a note.

Becca: this must be what Rufus was doing.

Jerome: -Jerome sensed something was wrong with Becca-What's wrong? What is it?

Becca: uhh nothing I'm fine. – she took the note and read it out loud- Dear Anubis House brats, you had a lucky escape the last time but next time you won't be so lucky. Watch your backs! RZ

Mick: well that wasn't creepy at all –he said sarcastically, Mara looked at him-

Mara: Mick!

Jerome: hey you ok? –he looked at Becca-

Becca: yh im fine, it's just … you know what it's nothing

Nina: don't worry guys, we're here –she smiles at them-

Patricia: uhh guys I think we better get back to class now

Alfie: do we have to -he started moaning-

Becca: -she walks up to him and puts her arm around his shoulder-come on Alfie, you've got to catch me this time –they both laugh, they started walking and she puts her other arm around Jerome shoulder- are you sure that your ok?

Jerome: yeah I'm fine, he just scares me

Becca: to tell you the truth, he scares me too –he smiles at her- anyway I wouldn't let him do anything to you –she smiles back then realizes that Alfie is still there- and the others of course

Alfie: so any ideas on the prank yet?

Jerome: no not yet mate

-everyone had come back to the classroom where Jason walks up to them-

Jason: are you guys ok? What happened?

Fabian: yeah were fine, turns out that Alfie just imagined it

Jason: oh ok, if you say so, now get back to work please

-everyone goes back to the exercise-

Nina: why did you tell Jason that Alfie imagined it?

Patricia: yeah why didn't you tell him about the note, he could of helped us

Fabian: we don't need the teachers to be involved

Amber: why not?

Fabian: because that would make things worse

Patricia: if you say so

Nina: I trust him –she kisses him-

-it was lunch and everyone was at the burnt out tree in the woods-

Amber: ok so did you bring your thing –she looks at them-

Mick: yeah but why do we need them –he and the others looked confused-

Patricia: because you're going to burn them

Mara: what! I'm not going to burn my first encyclopedia for some kids club

Mick: yeah same here, I'm not burning my poster of Wayne Rooney

Jerome: and I'm definitely not burning my, wait Wayne Rooney –he started laughing- seriously

Mick: shut it Clark

Becca: so why do we need to burn them anyway?

Nina: it's all to do with becoming a member and all that. Amber made it up so –she started the fire and looked at them- so, who's first?

-everyone stood back except Becca, she looked around-

Becca: fine, I guess I'll go then –she walked up to the fire and took a picture of her family, see looked at it, then she through it on to the fire-

Amber: well done, now repeat after me –Becca repeated and then Jerome followed, he burnt one of his favorite prank devices-

Alfie: -he walked up to Jerome and shook his hand- welcome to Sibuna mate

Jerome: thanks dude

Amber: Mara, Mick your turn

Mara: no way I'm not burning anything for this stupid little club

Mick: yeah me too

Nina: but guys this isn't stupid it's serious

Mara: and so is school, I'm sorry but you have told us about Rufus and we will look out for him

Mick: but I don't think that I want to fully apart of it, I'm sorry

Fabian: but guys…

Nina: no it's fine Fabian, they can do want they like, just be careful ok

Mara: we will, ok come on we better get back to school –she said to Mick and then started to walk back-

Fabian: she's right guys, we better get back –he Nina, Patricia and Amber started walking back-

Alfie: wait –they turned around- what about Rufus?

Nina: don't worry Alfie we'll think of something –they continued walking back-

Becca: yeah don't worry about it –Jerome and Alfie looked at her-

Jerome: what do you mean? –he looked worried-

Alfie: yeah what do you mean? –he suddenly got an idea- you're still working for him aren't you! I knew we couldn't trust you

Becca: WHAT! No, I promise you, it's just I know that Nina and the others will figure something out –she smiles at them- ok

-they started walking back to school-


End file.
